sakura's song
by sakushika
Summary: shikamaru and sakura's life together........summary is not gooe


SAKURA'S SONG

DISCLAIMER TIME:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO THIS SONG BELONGS TO TAYLOR SWIFT

Song lyrics r in italicsex.._jdhhf_

Story is in normal writingex..jgjg

Now onward to the story..

………………………………………………………….

_She said, I was seven and you were nine _

_I looked at you like the stars that shined _

_In the sky, the pretty lights_

_And our daddies used to joke about the tow of us _

_Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled _

_And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my_

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree _

_Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me_

_You never did, you never did _

_Take me back when our world was one block wide _

_I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried _

_Just two kids, you and i…_

_Oh my my my my _

Shikamaru and sakura's dad joked about them growing up and falling in love and there

Mothers just laughed at this and went to the kitchen to finish what they were doing

Shikamaru decided it was to troublesome to stay with his father and sakura's and just

Here about them falling in love I mean why would he do that falling in love meant

kissing eww… then he'd have sakura Kooties so he grabbed sakura's hand and ran to

this big old tree further in the back yard and sat…well shikamaru actually laid there

under the shade while sakura sat after about five minutes of him just sitting there she

started to flick him in the forehead "sakura-chan leave me alone" shikamaru complained

"or what" she challenged him "or else I'll beat you up after all I am bigger then you" she

flicked kim again and he did nothing she knew he wouldn't she trusted him. She smiled

as an idea popped into her head "hey shikamaru!" "what?" a voice yawned "I dare you to

kiss me" his eyes had widened then "w-what eww why would I want to kiss you you're a

girl" he stated "I knew it your scared wait till I tell the whole class that your scared

haha" I said "oh yeah what me then I'll kiss you" he got up and tried to kiss me I got up

and tried to run laughing while he tried to catch me. It was just you and me.

_I was sixteen when suddenly _

_I wasn't that little girl you used to see_

_But your eyes still shined like pretty lights_

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_

_They never believed we would fall in love_

_And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes _

_And said oh my my my…_

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up _

_Two A.M riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me_

_Take me back to the time we had our first fight _

_The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight _

_You stayed outside till the morning light_

_Oh my m my my_

A few years passed I was sixteen I was starting to shikamaru more like a man now then

when he was a lazy unmotiv-no wait he was still all of that well I guess he just grew taller

Shikamaru now saw me as a woman instead of a little girl who has kooties we know

we know our dads used to joke about this but they never thought it would happen well

we didn't exactly now that we were going to end up boyfriend and girlfriend

we would take rides around the block it was so fun now that we were able to drive

today we just had our first fight over something so stupid but I didn't want to forgive

him at that time I ran in a slammed my door and went straight after when I woke up

in the morning he was still there on the porch he had slept in the bench that was sitting on

the porch I could not believe he did that moment I saw him there I ran over to him and

gave him kisses and hugs while telling him I was sorry I acted that way that was the

last time we fight about what he liked better me or his car I didn't really care at that time

yeah I told you it was a stupid fight

_A few years had gone and came around _

_We were sitting at our favorite spot in town _

_And you looked at me. Got down on one knee_

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle_

_Our whole town came and our mamas cried _

_You said I do and I did too_

_Take me home where we met so many years before _

_We'll rock our babies on that very front porch_

_After all this time, you and I _

We sat there at naruto's favorite store ichiraku (sp? Srry)

When all of a sudden shikamaru pulled something from his

Pocket and got down on one knee my breathing hitched I could not believe this was

Happening. Of course I said yes

At our wedding it was so fun then after the wedding we went to our honeymoon

After a few years we were back at the house were we first with children of our own

One named Shikamaru and the girl Sakuzu Nara

_I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine _

_I'll still look at you like the stars that shine _

_In the sky, oh my my my…_

We were both old now both retried from being ninja but in my eye's shikamaru still

Looks like his young self to me and I to him we just sat on the porch were we first

Met looking up at the sky

Life was good

_THE END_

………………………

_PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT U THINK I KNOW IT'S NOT GOOD BUT…_


End file.
